Japanese laid-open patent publication 2003-083960 discloses a blood analyzing apparatus for analyzing a component of blood obtained from a test subject, having an electromagnetic valve, a pipette, and a flow channel. The blood analyzing apparatus monitors the electromagnetic valve and the pipette using a sensor. When any abnormal status is detected by the sensor, the blood analyzing apparatus generates an alarm to notify a user the abnormal status generated in the analyzing apparatus.
Some structural elements provided in a conventional blood analyzing apparatus do not produce any motion unlike the electromagnetic valve which is opened or closed or the pipette which is transferred in the analyzing apparatus. However, they occasionally go wrong. The blood analyzing apparatus, however, can only detect any problem generated therein by using the sensor, therefore, conventionally had difficulty in detecting any problematic section which neither opens/closes nor moves.